DESCRIPTION: The Tissue Culture Facility provides the necessary equipment and facilities for culture experiments. Specifically, the facility is used for preparing insect primary neuron cultures and for maintaining hybridoma cell lines and insect cell lines. It is well-equipped for the services it provides. The facility is overseen by Dr. Richard Levine and is staffed by one full-time technician, Ms. Turner. She is responsible for maintaining the facility and all common-use reagent stocks. This facility will be used by all 5 PPG projects.